At the Convention with the Sephy twins
by Golden-Sephy
Summary: I know there have been stories were a character gets sucked into a book or story, but this is a little different. what happens when you gets sucked into your own story? Well read and find out! My first real story for the Sephy twins( you know, my two orig
1. Can Computers do that?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sephiroth. But I did catch him! ^_^ (don't ask.) I only own myself and my characters. Now, on with the stupid thing. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
One day I (Golden Sephy, The Author) was just sitting down at my computer, checking out Fanfiction, and my stories. But since I don't want to narrate this thing we'll see what happens when you find out powers you didn't know you had, and what happened one day to an author named Golden Sephy (Me). But since there is a character that goes by the same name, She'll go by Re. Kay? Kay. ^_^ On with the real story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lets check on our stories, shall we?" Re said to her cute, little Sephiroth figure.  
  
Re logged on to FanFiction.Net, and looked at the stories.  
  
"Crap, crap, crap, oh, Halloween Chaos. Good one, to bad Tifa ended it. Oh, well. Crap.cra-wait a sec, why don't I write something good? I know I still have to finish History of one. And a few of my other stories. But it can't hurt to add another story to my belt, eh Sephy?" She again asked her cute Sephiroth figure.  
  
"Okay. Name needed. I know how about "At the con with the Sephy twins". Is that okay?" She asked the figure again.  
  
"It will have my two characters, Silver Sephy and Golden Sephy. And they are at a convention. An anime/game convention. Kay?" She pulled out her little Zidane keychain.  
  
"And lets see what happens when they meet up with a few rapid fangirls. Shall we?" She asked the keychain.  
  
Re began writing the story. It started:  
  
  
  
*Golden Sephy and Silver Sephy (We'll call 'em G.S and S.S) are at a convention, wearing their usual Sephy gear. A bunch of fangirls tackle them. *  
  
Random Fangirl 1: Can I have your autograph? *Pushes paper in S.S.'s face. *  
  
S.S: uh.okay. *Signs it. *  
  
R.F.1: Thanks! *Runs off. *  
  
R.F.2: Please? *Pushes a paper in G.S.'s face. *  
  
G.S: I'm sorry but we're not Sephiroth. For one thing I am a she! *Points to breast. *  
  
All Random fangirls: We don't care, we only listen to Sephiroth. *Points to S.S*  
  
S.S: Me? No. Um, Sis?  
  
G.S: What?  
  
S.S: Lets go, Please?  
  
G.S: Okay. *Whacks all R.F.Girls with back of sword, stunning them*  
  
*G.S. and S.S. run away. *  
  
  
  
"Hmmm. Not a bad start, eh, Sephy?" Re asked the Sephiroth figure. Then Re hugged the small toy. If toys could blush, the Sephiroth figure would be doing that.  
  
"Okay, let me get a drink and as soon as I get back, we'll get back to the story." She put down the figure, and went into the kitchen. Little does she know that this day will change her life forever, or at least the way she writes.  
  
Re came back. Just as she sat down, a red light beamed out of the monitor of the computer.  
  
"What the hell? That's strange."  
  
The red light began pulling her in. She grabbed the two nearest things, which just so happens to be her two muses, her Sephiroth figure and her Zidane keychain. Re disappeared into the computer, or so she thinks.  
  
When she came to, she found herself on top of two longhaired people, in black leather out fits. They look very familiar even though she'd never met them.  
  
"Oh, sorry." She said as she got up.  
  
"It's okay. It's not like it's never happened to us." The golden haired one said as she dusted off.  
  
"So, how did you in up on top of us?" The silver haired one asked as he also dusted himself off.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I really don't how I got here. All I remember is being sucked into the computer and grabbing my two muses." She said as she pulled out her figure and keychain.  
  
"Computer? Um, do computers do that?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. Wait a minute, let me see your face." Re pulled down his head to her height level, which caused him to bend over, and almost lost his balance.  
  
"Purple amethyst eyes..sparkling silver hair..Turn around!" Re forced him to turn around, and he almost fell down.  
  
"Black bat wings..your sword!" Re pulled out his sword  
  
"Element gems! Your Silver Sephy!" Re exclaimed. All the while, Golden Sephy was laughing.  
  
"Of course. But how do you know?"  
  
"And you must be Golden Sephy!" Re said, completely ignoring Silver Sephy's question.  
  
"Hey! How do you know who we are?" He asked again.  
  
"I kinda created you."  
  
"Now, that doesn't make sense." Golden Sephy replied.  
  
"You have proof?" Silver Sephy asked.  
  
Re looked around, and then she noticed two scrolls at her waist. "What's this?" She asked herself. She looked at them.  
  
"See!" She shoved it in Silver Sephy's face. Golden Sephy took it, and read it.  
  
"Hmm. Purple eyes, correct. Golden hair, correct. 28 but can no longer age, correct. Okay, you pass, for now." She said as she gave back the paper.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What was that thing you had in your hand earlier?" Golden Sephy asked.  
  
"Oh these." Re put her two muses out in front of Golden Sephy.  
  
"Not that one, put it away." Re put Zidane away.  
  
"This one?" She still held out Sephiroth.  
  
"Yes. Who is it?"  
  
"Um..Sephi-"  
  
"Sephiroth?"  
  
"Um, yes."  
  
"Do you know where he is?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hey, sis, maybe she can help us." Silver Sephy interrupted.  
  
"Yes. Um sorry but we didn't quite get your name." Golden Sephy turned to Re.  
  
"Oh, sorry, it's Re."  
  
"My name is Re."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"How do we not get mixed up?"  
  
"I'll call you G.S, if that's okay with you."  
  
"Yes. It's just that we may be going to places where people call us by our first names, that's all."  
  
"First of all, why are we here? We're supposed to be adventuring, not at a stupid convention." Silver Sephy asked.  
  
"I wrote you here, so you guys could have fun." Re replied.  
  
"Whatever, and just how do you plan to get out?" He asked.  
  
"If she helps us find Sephiroth, then I'll make sure we'll help her out. Okay, got a problem with that?" Golden Sephy said as she glared at her brother.  
  
"No, not a problem." He replied.  
  
"Thank you, G.S."  
  
"Don't mention it. Now all we have to do is get out of here."  
  
"Um, there's a door right there." Re pointed out.  
  
"Correct."  
  
They left the building, and headed down a road leading to the next town. 


	2. Summons?

"So, where are we going?" Re asked Golden Sephy.  
  
"Let's see, the next town." She replied.  
  
"Okay. What's that?" Re asked again as she pointed at a nasty, and mean looking thing.  
  
"You obviously are not from here. That is a monster." Golden Sephy again replied as she unsheathed her sword.  
  
"I can see that." Re said.  
  
"Now, Re, you just stay behind me, I'll protect you." Silver Sephy implied.  
  
"Ha, no I'll fight." Re answered.  
  
"But you have no weapons, and I don't think it's right for pretty girls like you to be fighting." Silver Sephy said.  
  
"Hey!" Golden Sephy said sharply.  
  
"Sisters don't count." He answered.  
  
"Whatever, don't ask me for help when you need it." Golden Sephy retorted.  
  
"Hey, where'd Re go?" Silver Sephy asked.  
  
"Right there." Golden Sephy answered as she pointed to Re's location ahead of them.  
  
Re was exactly within striking range for the monster, but while she was standing there she heard familiar voices in her head, those whose voices were defiantly not Golden Sephy or Silver Sephy, but something still too familiar.  
  
"Summon us, we will help you, we will protect you."  
  
Then all of a sudden Re knew how to do this even though she had never done it before. She spoke.  
  
"By the power possessed in me, my muses, my protectors, my friends, thy enemy shall cower before thee. My muses, my protectors, my friends come to my aid, lend me your power, for I summon thee!"  
  
Well, her spell worked. Her figure grew into a living, breathing being. That being looked like Sephiroth. Her keychain, same thing except it looked like Zidane. Both with weapons out and ready to attack.  
  
"A Summoner?!" The twins exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
"Seph, attack!" Re ordered. Re's glowing hair was floating above her head, because of Re's amazing power.  
  
The Sephiroth fake obeyed her order. The fake Zidane waited for an order. Seph fake did an amazing amount of damage but seem to leave just enough for fake Zidane to finish it, if Re ordered him to.  
  
"Seph, attack! Zidane, defense!" Re ordered again. Seph fake finished it of with an overkill.  
  
"Okay, Seph, Zidane, return!" They did so. They had returned to their original forms. Re turned to normal, and fell to the ground. Before her, the remains of the monster that attacked. Still standing, still bleeding, insides hanging out of the huge cuts out of the skin.  
  
Silver Sephy ran over to Re and picked her up. Golden Sephy ran over and studied the dead monster.  
  
"Is it?" Silver Sephy asked.  
  
"Dead? It's dead, it just didn't fall. Disgusting." Golden Sephy answered.  
  
Re opened her eyes.  
  
"Takt?"  
  
"Yes?" Silver Sephy answered.  
  
"W-what did I do?"  
  
"Shh. it's dead that's all that matters. Hush, get some rest, you need it. Don't worry, I'll carry you." Silver Sephy answered.  
  
"Well, let's get going, and hope no more monsters attack." Golden Sephy said.  
  
They continued walking.  
  
"Hey, aren't you tired? If you want, I'll carry her." Golden Sephy asked.  
  
"No. I'll carry her." Silver Sephy replied.  
  
"You know what. You may be a letch, but you do have a kind heart."  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm not a letch."  
  
"You may not, all well, it's just really interesting that you get all worked up on a little girl."  
  
"Little or not, she has an ability unlike any other." He said as he looked down at Re.  
  
"The ability to summon. She can help us. We must help her, in many ways than one."  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"What I mean is there are more summons out there. She has two, from her world, but I know there are more, I have one."  
  
"You do? And you never told me?"  
  
"You have one to. We need to go home. I'm going to give her mine, since I cannot use it."  
  
They have traveled to the next town. It was busy with people who never even paid attention to the twins and the girl.  
  
"Tavern, right there." Golden Sephy pointed out. Just as she said that, a voice called out.  
  
"Is that Re, and Takt? It is!" A short man, kind of old, has glasses, ran up to them. The very surprised Silver Sephy exclaimed: "Sis, look, it's Luther!"  
  
"Huh?" She asked. Then she was greeted by the old man.  
  
"Hi, Luther!" Silver Sephy greeted him.  
  
"Come, we can't stay here." Luther grabbed them, and pulled them into an old house that, to the twins, looked very familiar.  
  
"Okay, why have you come home?" Luther asked.  
  
"Home? I knew this building looked familiar." Silver Sephy said as he put Re down, and looked around at the room. The room had boxes upon boxes. Old stuff that used to belong to the twins. A few stools and chairs. Old beds in the corner, gathering even more dust than it already has, and even more boxes.  
  
"Glad to see you again, Luther." Golden Sephy said as she sat down in a dusty chair, not even caring that she's getting dust on her clothes.  
  
"It's nice to see you, to. I see you found a friend." Luther said as he noticed Re.  
  
"She is a summoner."  
  
"Oh, she is." This seemed to make him even happier.  
  
"Do you still have our summons?"  
  
"Ah, yes I do. Should be in one if those boxes, over there." He pointed to a few boxes in a corner. As he pointed, Silver Sephy made his way to the boxes and began digging into it.  
  
"Sure is nice to be home again." Golden Sephy said as she got up and walked around the room, picking up some of their possessions that Silver Sephy took out of the box.  
  
She walked over to Silver Sephy and pulled out a small metal box out of the box he was rummaging through. She opened it.  
  
"Here they are." She said as she pulled out two figures, a Shiva figure and a Bahamut figure. "Not what they used to be, but it should do."  
  
Re woke up.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Home." Golden Sephy said.  
  
"Home?" Re asked.  
  
"Not yours. Ours." Silver Sephy said still digging through the box.  
  
"Your home. I see." Re said.  
  
"Re, I have a present for you." Golden Sephy said as she sat down next to her, on the floor.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. Here, these are yours."  
  
"Thank you. Um, what are they?"  
  
"Shiva and Bahamut, Summons.  
  
"Summons?"  
  
"Yes, you're a Summoner."  
  
"Summoner?"  
  
"You know about your muses? They are Summons. Don't you remember that battle?"  
  
"Yes. They called out to me, they said to summon them. I did, but I don't know how I did it."  
  
"You'll remember. Just say what you did, and they'll come."  
  
"But how do I know that these will listen to me?"  
  
"They will."  
  
Then out of the blue, Silver Sephy called out.  
  
"I found it!" He now held a Leviathan figure. He ran over to Re's location, and gave it to her.  
  
"His name is Leviathan." He said as he gave it to her.  
  
"He's a summon to." She said as she received the figure.  
  
"Well, Luther, we don't want to trouble you again."  
  
"Oh, that's okay. You can stay as long as you want."  
  
"We'll come back." They said as they exited the old house, and continued on going to the very next town.  
  
"They haven't changed one bit." Luther said as he saw them leave. 


End file.
